eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2443 (6 January 2003)
Synopsis It's the day of Jamie's funeral. Sonia watches from her window as the hearse travels round the Square. Jim urges Sonia to attend the funeral. Martin peeks out, also too distressed to leave. Phil's racked with guilt - he regrets not treating Jamie better when he was alive. Pauline visits to offer her sympathies but Phil isn't interested. Peggy asks Pauline how she'd feel if Martin was dead. Ian taunts Garry by asking him if Lynne knows his dark secret yet. If Garry doesn't confess soon, then Ian promises to drop him right in it. Garry confides in Laura, but she has enough worries of her own. Martin can't face Jamie's funeral. Mark offers to accompany him, but it's no use. At the market, Zoe steps in to stop Kelly from opening up. This is no time to go ahead with business as usual. Jim tries to persuade Sonia to change her mind. He reminisces about his father's funeral. Finally, Jim hands Sonia a letter that Dot asked him to pass on. Pauline returns home with the flowers that were rejected by the Mitchells. She sees Martin's in pieces and assures him that she'll always love him no matter what happens. Mark's worried about Martin and asks him how he's going to plead. He may feel responsible but pleading guilty won't bring Jamie back. Mark begs Martin to consider how Pauline will feel if he ends up in prison. Sonia decides to attend the funeral after all. She reads a Bible passage that was quoted in Dot's letter. She calls Jamie the "love of her life" and plays their favourite song - Will Young's 'Evergreen'. Barry gives Natalie a present. She looks shifty when he mentions that she missed a call on her mobile phone. Meanwhile, Kat's fretting about her table manners, or lack of them, for the partners' dinner. Lynne hugs Garry. The emotion of the funeral made her realise how much she loves him. In the Vic, Lynne chats innocently to Ian. He finds it hilarious that Garry's the love of anyone's life. Kelly wants to buy a share in the Slaters' market stall. Mo isn't having any of it and explains that it's a family business. Zoe mentions that Kelly can pay for her share in cash. Sonia and Jim stay behind after the funeral and lay flowers at Ethel's grave. Sonia wonders if Jamie's with Ethel now, and hopes that Ethel will take good care of him. Egged on by Peggy, Phil makes a speech about Jamie. He recalls how someone they met on a job once mistook Jamie for Phil's son. Phil didn't correct him and realised that he wished Jamie really was his son. Uncomfortable with Ian's nagging presence, Garry leaves with Lynne. Martin looks on, thoroughly miserable. Back home, Garry tries to say what's on his mind, but can't find the words. Ian hassles Garry again, but Garry begs for more time. Ian wants Garry to get Laura out of the Slater house and out of his life forever. If Laura clears off, then Ian won't have to spill the beans to Lynne. Sonia struggles to comprehend that she'll never speak to Jamie again. Jim suggests that she send him one last text message. Sonia sends three kisses to Jamie's phone and gazes up to the heavens. Credits Main cast *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *James Alexandrou as Martin *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Ricky Groves as Garry *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Laila Morse as Mo *Derek Martin as Charlie *Shane Richie as Alfie *Christopher Parker as Spencer *Brooke Kinsella as Kelly *Tara Lynne O'Neill as Joanne *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Mohammed George as Gus *Shaun Dooley as Rev. Tom Stuart *Anna Karen as Aunt Sal Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes